secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Lusch
Owen Lusch joined SL in 2007 after reading an article about it in a Dutch newspaper. Curious about what this virtual world would be he signed up and is still active (dec 2007). Owen is primarily a business man and is spending most of his time building all sort of things, especially cars. Lusch Electronics After exploring the SL world for some time, Owen found out that most things in SL cost money. He didn't felt like investing real money in SL so he decided it was time for a job. First he signed up at Randstad. But because he had no SL experience he didn't get a job. Being an amateur DJ Owen searched for DJ jobs and landed at Audiodesign, owned by Billy Trenton. Owen and Billy are both Dutch and started talking. Billy offered Owen a place to build and learned him the basics of SL building. After making some DJ gear for Billy, Owen decided that it was time to start his own business. He made a small stock of RL branded TV's, Audio equipement (like amplifiers, speakers etc) and computer gear. He started his own small store in the City Park Mall (now gone). After receiving many positive feedback on his creations Owen went even bigger and rented a piece of land to start his own flagship store. He names his company after him self: Lusch Electronics. With a second store, Lusch Electronics started to grow and the profit went up. Owen expanded his store with office furniture (mostly desks) and Apple computer replica's, like the MacBook, iMac, MacPro and MacVision. He also made a deal with RB-Media to use his TV models for the RB-media brand. The end of Lusch Electronics With the expansion of Owen's business, the pressure of customer support went up. Quite a few items sold at Lusch Electronics were scripted (like radio's and televisions). A lot of customers couldn't get the tv and radio's working on group land. Owen was the only empoyee and he had to do it all by himself. After the summer he decided to stop his electronics business. The combination of work pressure, and stress, and the danger of using RL brands made Owen decide to stop his business. He closed his stores per direct and started to enjoying the feeling of being workless in SL. The beginning of Lusch Motors During his Lusch Electronics time Owen started building his first car. After searching for a good Range Rover in SL, Owen decided to build it himself. During his search he met Will Szymborska, who just transferred from the TG. Will helped Owen out with building his first car. Owen obtained a copy of the DT car script and completed his first version of his Range Roamer. A replica of the Range Rover. He started selling the car at his two Lusch Electronics stores. The feedback on the car was very good, and Owen enjoyed building something different then electronics. Not long after completing the Range Roamer Owen started building another Luxery car. He made a replica of the BMW 7 serie. Both cars were for sale at his stores. After closing down the electronics stores Owen found a place to sell his cars on Will's parcel. Will and Owen shared a showroom and a workshop. Lusch Motors at present After creating a line of different cars, Owen redesigned his whole car company and renamed all the cars Lusch Motors + the cars name. He also expanded his company by opening multiple sales points around SL. Mostly at car related places like race tracks. Lusch Motors is still growing and Owen keeps on making new car models. Apart from cars Owen also creates buildings, mostly for himself, audio gear, a motorbike and other misc. stuff. Category:People